


Mission S-12

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Interpol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Two years have passed since Interpol superintendent Black 2's greatest mission yet, and things have returned to normalcy. But Black 2 isn't the type to like average work, and his latest mission has him following a gang of thieves alongside a woman who was once a master of the craft.





	Mission S-12

Superintendent Black no. 2 didn't quite understand how Ms. Blue managed to get another job with Interpol; and to be honest, he didn't particularly want to know. She wasn't disguising herself as some old man this time, but she certainly came prepared. Lack-two had been staring out of the hotel window for the past hour, while the 24 year old unpacked her five suitcases and talked aimlessly about things she knew he didn't care about.

 

“Don't you worry, Black 2. Now that _I'm_ here, you can rest assured that your job will get done a hell of a lot quicker.” She remarked as she emptied her final suitcase. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and stared at her, an apathetic expression on his face.

 

“And why would that be.” He mumbled, barely a question. Ms. Blue walked over to him and placed her arm around him as though she had known him forever, and whispered,

 

“Because there are some problems that only the feminine touch can solve.” He side-eyed her, and as if on cue she began cackling like some sort of witch from one of those cartoons he remembered watching as a child.

 

“Oh GOD, you are too easy to tease. You're almost as bad as Whi-two. Almost. I mean that though you can turn young girls to puddy in your hands, **I** can convince even the most relentless of men to spill their deepest secrets. No offence, but a 14 year old boy isn't going to do too much to the average Joe. Me, on the other hand...” She moved her hand from his shoulder to his jawline, and he glared at her in reply.

 

“I get it.”

 

Blue winked at him and skipped towards the hotel room's door, opening it in a quick fashion.

 

“I'm just gonna go to the lobby and get the pool key. They have a pool, can you believe that? Jeez, Interpol sure does treat its workers well. Maybe I'll apply for a full job...just kidding! See you whenever.”

 

And the door was slammed so hard that it made Black 2 wince.

* * *

One of the things that Black 2 took pride in was his exceptional organization skills. Though he went through a bit of a slump after the whole Team Plasma ordeal, he had since mended that and even improved. Organizing file folders and information relating to a case he was working on was among his top priorities whilst on a mission, and since it had been five hours since Ms. Blue had left to “get the pool key”, he decided to get a head start. It was a little after 10:30pm when Black 2 was interrupted by a loud banging at the room's door. His eyes flickered from the clock to his partner's empty suitcases, and placed a bet with himself that the person raking at the door was Blue. He firmly turned the doorknob and a cold arm slouched over his left shoulder, holding a bottle of some sort of expensive Nimbasa wine in a finely manicured hand. He felt the bottle's condensation on his back and he arched away from it.

 

“Boy, does this place have ama-a-zing wine. I really should talk to the chef, or whatever.” Of course, it was Ms. Blue. Black 2 begrudgingly walked her over to her bed, and she dramatically fell, giggling all the while. It made him sick.

 

“You DO remember that we actually have a job to do tomorrow, right?”

 

“Mhm. Don't worry, Lackey. I've got this ALL under control~”

 

“Oh, I'm sure.” Black 2 mumbled, clearly in a state of annoyance that he often had when working with Ms. Blue. She looked at him cheekily, and ruffled his hair. He winced as her hand moved from his brown spikes to his cheek. She smiled at him in a genuine fashion that he would have _thought_ was real if he didn't know she was under the influence.

 

“Oh GOD, you are _too_ much like them.”

 

“...What do you mean, 'them'.”

 

“Green and Silver, obviously. Who else?” Her hand slithered away from him and she sauntered over to the bathroom sink, throwing water over her face. Black 2 crossed his arms over his chest and attempted with all his might to rest his eyes. It had been a long day; he was getting a headache; his partner was unbelievable.

 

“Silver's a cutie. He's my little brother, you know. He's SO overprotective. And he's quite the little snark – he totally got that from me, hohoho.” She glanced at herself in the mirror, reminiscent.

 

“I'm assuming Green is that gym leader? Son of Professor Oak. Avoids being proven wrong. Travels to different regions, annoying the Viridian residents who wish to take him on. Goes through secretaries like socks. Has a quote unquote dubious love life – that part I got from a tabloid, so I'm not sure how accurate it is. Especially since it said he was dating you.”

 

Another irritating laugh erupted from her. When she laughed, her whole body felt it. She really did seem happy with her life. He was, too, but he didn't _show it off for the world to see_ like Blue did.

 

“Okay, Sherlock Holmes. Green and I aren't dating per se...we're friends. Veeeeery good friends. Ahem. So you read all about the 'Dex Holders before you started your little Plasma mission? Interpol has stats on us?”

 

“You don't know?”

 

“I don't. They don't tell me everything. I have a rather tight leash on me, if you're wondering. Because of my 'past offences'. Hmph.” She acted rather perturbed by this, but it was a statement of fact. Black 2 had gotten a heads up from his boss that the woman he would be working with had had run-ins with the law through her life, but his findings didn't seem too horrible.

 

“I was warned about your past offences. Stealing, con-artistry, breaking and entering, even some assault charges here and there...Also was told that you've been through therapy for your...kleptomania?” Blue shrugged in response.

 

“And to answer your question, Interpol _does_ have files on all of you. When a group of people end up involved in solving gang related crimes, especially if they're youth, Interpol wants to keep files on it. Consider it a compliment.” He wasn't used to all this technical talk with someone outside the know, but she was special. For Interpol, he meant. Black 2 didn't work with freelancers very often, but Miss Blue was more than capable of holding her own.

 

“Let's stop talking about my spooky past, 'kay? You didn't even ask me if I had any info about the gang we're after! One of them was pretty cute, he said he liked my-”

 

“I don't have time for this. If you're just going to ask me about yourself, or talk about the great booze or something...don't bother. I feel like you're taking this mission too jokingly and I-”

 

Black 2 was cut off by the quiet 'plop' of a single key falling into his lap.

 

“What's this?”

 

Blue sat her wine bottle on the bedside table and crossed her arms, giving off an air of seriousness he hadn't felt from her ever before.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just the key to unlock that goon I kidnapped for interrogation. He's stuck in the broom closet with those heavy duty handcuffs around his wrists.”

 

When he asked her about exactly when this happened, she pointed to his file folders.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel accomplished today. I've been working hard on this fic for almost half a year now, dragging myself through writer's block and a very busy life. Since the B2W2 arc is STILL ongoing, I decided to only allude to Lack-two's past mission and the impact that had on him. This will likely be a 3 part series. Stay tuned for part 2! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
